


Sana's Jihyo

by nan_j8



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_j8/pseuds/nan_j8
Summary: "Maybe in another life, Park Jihyo"
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sana's Jihyo

"You know, when a writer falls in love with you, you become immortal." Jihyo says, tears keep spilling from her eyes as she continue to stare at Sana's back

"jihyo please" Sana pleaded "Maybe we don't really deserve each other or I don't deserve you" Without facing Jihyo, she continue to take slow steps until she's in front of the door, holding the doorknob. Sana chuckled humorlessly "You don't deserve someone who will leave you just to marry someone else."

Jihyo hurriedly pulled Sana back by the sleeves of her shirt, "We can work this through, I'm not losing you to a person who will just treat you shit." She wrapped her arms around Sana's waist and buried her face on the crook of Sana's neck.

Slowly Sana turned around in Jihyo's arms and cupped her cheeks. Sana memorized every single feature on Jihyo's face, her big eyes that sparkles every time she discovers something new, those lips that forms the biggest smile when she got a new achievement, the cute nose that she loves to kiss every single morning she wakes up next to Jihyo, her cheeks, those chubby cheeks, god she love those so much, love caressing and kissing it every single minute, the faded moles by her eyes, she loves to caress them while Jihyo sleep peacefully beside her every night.

"I can't stay Jihyo, you know this by how many times we discussed the situation." Tightening her grip on Sana's shirt, she lets out muffled sobs that echoes around them inside the room they chose to find some privacy in.

Sana gently pushed Jihyo away, making sure she's not gonna be stop this time "Maybe in another life Hyo, maybe we'll be meant to be together. Maybe next time we'll get the happiness we deserve in each other. I can't promise you anything, but surely in the next life I'll search for you." 

Despite choking on her words and the tears sliding down her cheeks to her chin dropping on the cold floor. The floor is almost the same with Jihyo's heart, cold and fragile but it's still strong even though many people stepped on it. "I love you Park Jihyo. If we can just run away, I'll do it in a heart-"

"Stop saying stuff that will make no sense. There's no point in saying those words if we're not even gonna fulfill it Minatozaki" Sana froze because of the stern and cold voice that came from Jihyo.

"Goodbye Park." Jihyo walked out the room after hearing Sana's farewell. The last time she'll hear her voice that is directed to her. One of her greatest decisions is not looking back or she'll regret seeing the hurt displayed on Sana's face

She was supposed to be the one who'll be waiting and watching Sana walk down the aisle on their wedding, but of course. Fate has other plans for them, for now, Jihyo watch Sana walk down the aisle inside the church where they planned to get married. But Jihyo isn't the one who's at the alter waiting for her wife to be.

It's another lucky bastard that gets to give his surname to her Sana, a lucky bastard that gets to claim Sana as his. Maybe in another life, she'll be the one who gets to take that place that supposed to be hers today. 

Maybe in another life, they can make sure that she'll be the only Jihyo to her Sana.

"Sana's Jihyo"


End file.
